jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jate Shout-Outs
Damon Lindelof 2007 *"Sawyer may have won the battle for her affections. But he ain't won the war." ::Lost Survivor Guide, 2007 *"Jack is the guy she should be with. She does genuinely love him. And she knows that he would take excellent care of her." Carlton Cuse 2007 *"Nevertheless, says executive producer, Carlton Cuse, the bond between Kate and Jack is the kind of ultimate relationship." ::TV Guide Interview, 2007 Gregg Nations 2006 *"It starts with the writing process and creating the triangle on the page with the characters. You introduce a character, show that character meeting the second character, create a scene where their romantic interest is the subtext or it's just beginning and they flirt or whatever, then intro the third character that likes one of them and makes things difficult. It provides great obstacles for the characters. Then you cast the actors and hope to God that they actually have chemistry or a spark togther. It can be there on the page, but if the characters don't bring it to life it'll die a quick death. (Uh, like Jack and Ana Lucia. That went nowhere. But then consider Juliet. Yeah!) So if it's not working with the actors, the writers will quickly write it out. No sense in beating a dead horse. So yes, there is a concrete throught process to it. When to end it is always an open question. The writers on Cheers ended the Sam/Diane romance by getting them together, and many people believe it was a huge misstep. I agree. In that case, fans really wanted it but I think it was a mistake to give to that. Once it happened, their characters became less interesting and there wasn't anything to play between them. Same thing with Moonlighting. So with the triangle I would guess that the writers know who should be together from a writing point of view and then make things difficult for that pairing. Wasn't it interesting to see Kate watching Jack and Juliet together? Juliet is so much more on the same level as Jack -- a doctor and well educated. I kind of thought that Kate was feeling inadequate at that time. And that's a great complication because out of that characters will make decisions that will affect things down the line. So how is it going to work out on Lost? There are some great moments coming up, so wait, watch and see." ::The Fuselage, 2006 Matthew Fox 2007 *"It's like two ships constantly passing in the night, but they really are connected through time and space almost." *"The Jack and Kate thing will be an over-long, over-arching, long-term thing on the show." *"There is a huge, unknowable draw for Jack to Kate. At the same time it's there and there's a real, internal, struggle within him and between the two of them." 2009 *"He loves her, I mean, there's no question about that. And she loves him. I think that...I would love to see them have some resolution about that before...before the end. I would like that very much. One way or the other...they need...they need to resolve that." ::Monte Carlo Festival, 2009 Evangeline Lilly 2008 *'Q:' Did you see the meltdown of Kate and Jack in Something Nice Back Home as a bump in the road - or is it a seminal moment in their relationship that alludes to the possibility that they may never really work it out? :A: I think it's more of bump in the road. I also believe that if Jack and Kate could just sort it out, they could make each other very happy. Ultimately, that's what they need. Without love, everything else pales and feels like the colors are turned down. For Jack to give over to the vulnerability of loving Kate, and for Kate to give that over to Jack, it would be so momentous, and that's why they can't bring us there yet. Essentially, what I feel it will represent is that they actually redeemed themselves. They faced their demons and insecurities and made such a significant step forward in their lives that they will probably now be harmonious in a way they have never been before. But I don't think we can bring them to that point yet. It's too early. However, it would be so nice to not play this subtle angst that has been going on for years and just play something overt and on the nose. I think if you were watching a couple like that who were your friends, you'd want to bang your head against a wall. In this situation, I feel the same thing on the outside looking in, thinking, "Good grief! Just get to it already!" It's hard being so torn all the time. Just settle down laughs! ::Lost: The Official Magazine, 2008 *"I feel her bond with Jack is stronger than the bond with Aaron. I feel that it's what will bring her to her knees, it will be her bond with Jack" *"When she goes back to the beach camp and Jack gets sick and he says, 'I want Kate in the room,' Kate understands the magnitude of what that means. It means that if he is seen breathing his dying breath, the only person he wants to have at his side is Kate." *"Kate has managed to quietly walk around behind Jack and clean up his messes, support him, as well as mess things up for him and make things more difficult for him laughs! But I feel like she is his right hand man in a beautiful way, because in a platonic way, she's his lieutenant. She serves him by being connected to the community and is a bridge to the people that don't understand him. She is almost like the consultant to the king. If someone really wants to get a message to Jack, they go to Kate." *"When she went back to get Jack, and she sees him lying on the ground and she cried and said she was so sorry, in that moment with him, she realized how much she loved him." *"She's trying to pull away from Sawyer because she recognizes that she loves Jack. I think I spent that walk back thinking that I have to push Sawyer away. I have to. It's not fair to him or me or Jack, because I feel too much for Jack to allow this thing with Sawyer to keep going." *"I think romantically, her heart's more with Jack" *"I feel like she's getting there. You can see the changes in Kate. And, you can see her growing and developing a confidence around Jack. That basically has gotten to a level where she's saying, 'You know what? You are just as screwed up as I am. And who are you to be above me?' and I think once they get past that it could be really amazing." 2009 *"I feel like any audience member who's what they call a 'Jater,' a Jack and Kate fan, has got to be living a life of perpetual frustration. We've never had Kate and Jack come to fruition, we've never yet had any real sense of like, Ahhh, okay finally, they've let their guards down, everything's nice and good... without it being torn away within one episode. It's my hope that if Kate and Jack are going to end up together in the final result of this show, that we'll see that - that it won't be the last moment, they look each other in the eye and think, 'Okay, this is gonna work.' That we actually get to SEE them work, we actually get to see them care about each other in more than just 22 minutes of an episode... but to actually have it become something that's real. I'd like to see that, if that's gonna happen. If it's not gonna be Jack and Kate, then fine, that's okay. You know, I think that ultimately love is absolutely wrought with disaster and it's worth every moment of it, and no matter who you choose or what you do, you're gonna get both sides of that coin." ::Official Lost Video Podcast, 2009 *'Q:' How do you imagine the end of Kate on "Lost"? :A: I think she is destined to remain on the island. And personally I think she should have to stay with Jack. And I do not say much more because, if successful, then they would say that I have revealed the end laughs. ::Hoy Mujer, 2009 Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz 2008 *'EK:' The thing that I love in that episode, sic for me, it was interesting that in the earlier scenes of the flash-forwards, you see Jack happy and content - which you don't see that often on the show. You could tell he was very much in love with Kate. You could tell that he was very into their domestic bliss and unfortunately, it all got blown up at the end, or at least, on its path, when they really started to fight. But for that brief moment, it was nice to see Jack happy. ::Lost: The Official Magazine, 2008 Yunjin Kim 2009 *"I don't think it will end where some of them will come back to the mainland and live happily ever after, with Jin and Sun back in Korea with their daughter. I would like to see all of them bump into each other and silently nod towards each other with a simple acknowledgement of 'We went through an amazing trip, shared a lot, but we want to move on.' I would like to catch up with all of them. ... I want Jack to go back to the surgery room and be the doctor that he's always been. I want Kate to fix the problems with her mother and continue a relationship with Jack. ... I guess I want the 'happily ever after' ending!" ::Lost: The Official Magazine, 2009